1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device, and more particularly, to a printing device in which a printing head is relatively scanned in a main scanning direction and a sub-scanning direction with respect to a printing medium to perform printing.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, a printing method is known in which a light shield ink is used to perform printing in order to raise visibility of a printing image by suppressing a translucency and a light diffusion property of a printing image area when printing is performed on a printing medium having the translucency and the light diffusion. As a technique relating to a printing device which performs printing using the light shield ink, for example, JP-A-2010-05878 is known.
The printing device based on the technique described above has a printing head provided with three nozzle rows ejecting an ink in a sub-scanning direction. Improvement in the technique is demanded in order to further reduce the size of the printing.